


It's December, But Whatever.

by KomaruNaegi



Series: Klab Doesn't Understand Holidays [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Biting, Even Klab JP doesn't have their shit together it seems, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm posting this in the middle of French class, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klab strikes again</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's December, But Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing another one.

It was the dead of night.

A cold, whispery wind had drifted past her shoulders.

She knew what she had to do.

Not many knew, but Honoka had rather sharp teeth. Fangs, almost. She remembers biting her tongue on them when she was little. Having that icky, metallic taste in her mouth wasn't fun, though.

Tonight, the full moon illuminated the pavement underneath her. It showed that she possessed a black cape atop her typical Otonokizaka uniform.

It was a spooky time of the year, so why not play a prank?

Kotori Minami was the girl next door. She was truly a happy soul, always bringing a gentle aura with her. Too bad, it was time for her to get spooked.

Kotori Minami was upstairs sleeping. She was quite the snorer. Well, she hadn't intended on sleeping, but solving systematic equations was a pain and the ass- and also a perfect lullaby.

Principal Minami opened the door after a methodical knock from Honoka.

"Ah, Good evening, Honoka-chan. Is something wrong?" the woman asked her, closing her tired eyes and forming a smile. Honoka was surprised that her attire wasn't questioned. Maybe she was just too sleepy to bother.

"I'd like to see Kotori-chan! I have a question on the English homework."

"Go ahead. She's up in her room," she mumbled in a wanly manner as she turns the corner, waving Honoka off. Perfect. Her plan was going perfectly.

Honoka scaled the stairs with deft movements, yet remained careful as to not make a sound. As if she were a spy, she slinked down the hallway, and slowly turned the knob of the brunette's door. Swerving around the room, Honoka pursed her lips. There she was, her victim, her head resting tightly inside her arms. She was pretty cute, but that was just her charm.

Carefully, Honoka puts her hand in front of Kotori's mouth, and a half-asleep Kotori spoke up. "Honoka-chan...?" she muttered languidly behind Honoka's hand. Honoka had taken out an icepack from her pocket. Sure, this was a prank, but she didn't want to hurt Kotori. She slowly rubs the cold compress on Kotori's neck.

"This will only hurt a bit," Honoka whispered.

Compulsively, Honoka bit into the female's neck. A good old "I'm gonna turn you into a vampire," right? That was a thing, right?

Muffled screams came from behind Honoka's hand. Honoka soon regained her composure, and stood. There was a small amount of blood grazing her teeth.

 _Oh no_.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka yelled, suddenly embracing her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bite that hard, I-" But it seemed that Kotori was already asleep.

The next day, she sat with both Kotori and Umi in the lunch room.

"Last night I had the strangest dream," Kotori mused, once the three of them had unpacked their bento boxes.

Wait, she thought it was a dream?

"Honoka-chan came to my house with a strange costume on. It must've been Halloween in my dream. I had fallen asleep on my desk, and suddenly, she bit into my neck! I must've passed out, or something, but that's all I can remember."

Honoka was already reeling. Umi was mentioning something about how she hoped Honoka would never do that in real life when she noticed something.

Kotori's teeth were sharper.


End file.
